Huwezi: Regaining Confidence
Hey, everyone, it's me Fuli and I'm here to tell you about a time when Kion and I spent time together in order to get to know each other better, and I'll admit we. I, at least, started to fall in love with him, ok I'll tell you all about it. It was exactly two months after I arrived in Simba's part of the Pridelands, I was laying in a rather comfy patch of moss in the meadow just relaxing and watching the clouds. I had recovered well since I first came, Kiara has introduced me to a few of her fellow lionesses, and a few cheetahs, Simba, and Nala had been very kind and welcoming to me, and Kion has been a good playmate, Kiara had found me a small cave close to Pride Rock to live in, Lost in my thoughts, I began humming a song Kiara had taught me. Suddenly I heard movement behind me, I turned around and was both delighted and surprised to find Kion standing there. "Oh hi, Kion!" I said hurriedly, my cheeks were flaming red. Kion smiled gently at me. "Hi Fuli, how are you?" Kion asked. "I'm fine Kion, how are you?" I asked. "I'm great, I just finished eating dinner with my family," Kion said. He dropped a plump rabbit in front of me. "Oh I can hunt by myself Kion, but thank you," I said politely. "Your welcome Fuli, Dad says he always does this for Mom, he says it's important to put her needs before his" Kion explained. I glanced up at Kion with love and admiration in my eyes...for the first time in months, I had someone to look up to. "Your Dad loves your Mom doesn't he?" I asked as I took a large bite out of the rabbit. Kion nodded. Suddenly I eyes clouded and she got a wistful look on her face. Kion gazed at her with concern. "Is something wrong Fuli?" He asked gently. "Kion... I feel so lost, I ran away from the only home I've ever known, I lost my mother, my father hated me, I lost everything and everyone I cared about, I don't belong here" I said. Kion's eyes widened with shock and sympathy. "Fuli don't say that, you're good at a lot of things, Your the one that convinced my Dad to let you into our part of the Pridelands, you're the fastest animal I know, you just need to realize your full potential," Kion said. Slowly I felt confidence return to my body. "Thanks, Kion," I said. "How about I tell you about The Circle Of Life" Kion suggested. "What's that?" I asked. "Come with me and I'll show you," Kion said. As Kion led me around the Pridelands he began to tell me what Mufasa had, told Simba and Simba had told him and Kiara. "Look Fuli, everything the light touches.., Is our kingdom, Fuli, everything you see exists together in a delicate balance, As a Pridelander you'll need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope," Kion said. But Kion... Don't we eat the antelope?" I asked confused. "Yes Fuli, but let me explain, when we die our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass, and so we are all connected in The. Great. Circle. Of. Life" Kion explained patiently. I nodded. "Background doesn't determine who we are Fuli, who you're born to or where you live doesn't determine your actions", Kion said. "Thank you Kion", I said. Suddenly I leaned forward and pressed my muzzle against his. "N-No problem Fuli", Kion said shakily. He walked back to Pride Rock leaving me alone in my thoughts. Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Huwezi(series) Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes